School Trip
by Akirafanatic
Summary: The first-years go on a school trip.
1. Chapter 1

Haruichi smiled slightly as he sat next to the window, waving slightly at his brother before pulling out a book and his iPod. He stuffed his bag on the ground between his legs and set his earbuds in place. Slouching back against the seat, he hit play and dropped it on the edge of the seat between his leg and the wall of the bus before propping the book open on his lap. Absorbing himself in both his book and music, he ignored what was happening around him.

Eijun and Furuya glared at each other before both trying to squeeze into the space next to the pink haired player. "I was here first!" Eijun yelled, attempting to push the taller teen away. "I'm going to sit next to Harucchi!" Furuya ignored him and pushed against the brown haired pitchers face while sliding one leg onto the seat.

The two were so caught up in trying to sit next to him, that they didn't realize the teacher was behind them until he cleared his throat. "Neither of you are sitting next to Kominato-kun," He said, folding his arms and glaring at them. "In case you didn't notice, we have assigned you all a seat. Now if you don't mind, please go find yours and let everyone get on the bus." He turned and went back to the front to finish collecting the permission slips, effectively cutting off any arguments that were to follow.

Glaring at Furuya like it was his fault this happened, Eijun slunk off toward his assigned seat near the back while Furuya gave one last glance to his pink haired friend before shuffling back to his seat a few rows in front of Eijun on the opposite side.

Ishina Tooru, an average black haired boy with slight muscle and glasses slid in the seat next to Haruichi, his back rigid and his face calm while his heartbeat flared in his chest at the close proximity of the feminine boy. "Lucky bastard," A few of his classmates muttered as they passed, some bumping his shoulder or giving him jealous looks. Tooru simply smiled a little, glad he'd drawn the same number at the smaller teen.

Their seat mates were also going to be their roommates for the duration of the trip, and seeing as how his overprotective-with-a-brother-complex older brother was out of the picture for the next few days, some of the first years decided it was a good time to attempt to get closer to the small teen without having to fear for their lives. The one who got to be Haruichi's partner for the whole trip, in this case Tooru, had an advantage.

Feeling his phone buzz in his pocket, Tooru pulled it out and flushed at the message. He glared up at the culprit, getting a cheeky grin in return. Tapping back a harsh reply, his blush darkened when laughter rang out.

"Ishina," Riku whispered, leaning forward so the black haired teen could hear him, "Since you're rooming with him, you're going to sleep with him, right? And change and bath and everything?"

Tooru glared and huffed muttering about perverted and immature classmates. Riku rolled his eyes. "Not like that! Anyway, think you can sneak some photos?"

"T-That's an invasion of privacy!" Tooru stuttered, his flush coming back.

"I'll pay you for them. Look, it doesn't even have to be changing or bathing. I just want to know how he sleeps. You know, I saw something where most girls actually sleep on their stomachs. I want to see if he does that too. And I've been wondering what pajamas he wears, and if he sleeps with a stuffed animal, or hugs his pillow like my sister, or-"

"You've been thinking about this a lot, haven't you?" Now it was Riku's turn to blush and stammer out denials.

Tooru shook his head. "Maybe, but I don't want his brother finding out and killing me when this is over. I already had him practically threaten me when it was decided I would be his partner."

"We're in just as much shit as you if we're caught with the pictures," Mita said, joining in the conversation. "Come on man, I'll even let you use my camera and I'll develop them. You can blame it on me then."

"Why is this so important to you all?" Tooru grumbled, taking the offered camera.

Riku and Mita rolled their eyes before settling back into their seats when the teacher yelled at everyone to keep out of the isle. Tooru sighed and turned the camera over in his hands, glancing at his partner.

He blinked when he found the teen was asleep, his head resting against the window and bouncing slightly with each bump and dip. His book had been tucked away some time before but the headphones still remained in, the cord winding and twisting together as it led to the iPod snug between the teens' leg and the bus.

Jolting at a particularly large bump, he lunged forward to catch the camera before it fell and broke, sighing and placing the strap around his neck so that didn't happen again, he leaned back against the seat.

He didn't get much time to relax when he felt a warm weight lean against him. Tensing, Tooru stiffly looked to the side and his face lit up brightly when he found the bump had jostled the small teen enough that he was now sleeping against his arm.

Swallowing, he found his mouth suddenly dry as he stared at the sleeping Haruichi. Hesitantly, he lifted up his arm and placed it around the teen so he wouldn't shift again. Holding his breath, he waited to see if the movement woke the pink haired boy. He waited for a few moments before letting out the breath and a breathless laugh at the fact that this was really happening.

Getting a little bolder, he slouched a little and gently laid his head on top of the pink hair, closing his eyes. Taking a deep breath he let out a small yawn, deciding that maybe sleep was a good idea.

Haruichi flushed when Tooru's head rested on top of his own. He was going to speak up when he heard the yawn. Biting the inside of his lip, he felt bad for wanting to make him move when he was tired. Though it couldn't be very comfortable, laying with his head at that angle. It was better than possibly falling into the isle though. And he /had/ used Tooru as a pillow first, so it was only fair for the taller boy to do the same.

Haruichi kept quiet and closed his eyes again, deciding that it would be mean to force the teen to move. And it /was/ warm, with the arm around him. It was certainly more comfortable than trying to sleep against the window. Covering a small yawn of his own, Haruichi curled a little closer to the taller teen and let himself drift back into sleep.

/

**So I don't know where this came from. Well, yes I do. I was reading another fic where Eijun confessed to Haruichi and basically told him most the other guys would as well but were to scared to because of his brother.**

**When I read that, I thought, 'Hey, why not get Ryousuke out of the picture for a while?' It was originally going to be the third years on a trip, and Ryousuke giving Miyuki and Kuramochi STRICT instructions to give him the name of EVERYONE who even LOOKED at his brother, but the story didn't want that, and instead, it's the first years.**

**The only characters I own in this are the ones you all don't know (everyone besides Ryousuke, Haruichi, Eijun, Furuya and the rest of the regulars)**

**Let me know if I should keep going with this or leave it as a one shot. I'm not entirely sure what to do if I continue. It may just be snapshots of little scenes, but IDK...**


	2. Chapter 2

Haruichi woke up when his pillow and blanket were ripped away from him and he was pulled onto his feet, two arms wrapping around his waist to keep him from falling. Moaning a little and rubbing his eyes, he blinked sleepily up at the person holding him.

"Satoru-kun?" He asked tiredly. Looking over where there was yelling, he found Eijun shaking Tooru and screaming at him, though what he was saying was anyones guess. "Eijun-kun?"

"Harucchi!" Eijun cried, dropping the black haired teen and turning back to his friend. He stopped and smiled at the sight of a slightly swaying Haruichi with his hair sticking up everywhere. Shaking his head, he attempted to smooth down the pink mess, the small teens' head bobbing along with the movement of his hands.

Swatting the pitchers' hands away, Haruichi ran his fingers though his own hair, sighing in relief when he didn't feel any horrible tangles. "Where are we?" He asked, noticing most of the others had gotten off the bus, but left their things.

"We're stopping for food, gas and the bathroom," Furuya said, resting his chin atop Haruichi's head. The pink haired player flushed and slid out of his grasp, making himself busy with putting away his iPod and straightening his clothes. Eijun glared at Furuya but simply huffed and turned away rather than start yelling again.

"I'm going to the bathroom!" Eijun announced, leaving the bus and heading in that general direction. Rather than go in, he slipped around the corner and pulled out his phone.

When the other person picked up, he didn't bother waiting for a greeting and instead demanded, "Do something to make me Harucchi's partner."

Miyuki chuckled and responded, "And here I though you missed me already. You've only been gone five hours, what happened?"

"Harucchi's partner tried to take advantage of him while he was sleeping!"

"And what makes you think I can do anything about it?" The catcher asked.

"You're Miyuki Kazuya," Eijun deadpanned, causing his boyfriend to laugh loudly. "If you can't do something then ask Chris-senpai and Nii-san! I can't leave Harucchi alone with that bastard or any other bastard! Especially not /Furuya/."

"I make no promises, but I'll see what I can do. Don't miss me too much now!"

"Like hell I would miss a bastard like you!" Eijun yelled. He frowned and flushed in embarrassment before muttering, "Love you," And quickly hanging up before anything else could be said.

Sauntering back to the bus, he stood on his tip toes and looked around for his friend and rival. Spotting the familiar mop of black hair and impassive expression, he shoved his way through everyone else.

"Harucchi!" He called, not so suitably cramming himself between the two. He ignored Furuya's glare and focused on the smaller teen who was munching on some fries. Grinning, he swiped a few and jammed them into his mouth, grinning at the pink haired teens' small smile.

"Do you know how much longer until we get there?" The shortest of the three asked.

Eijun shrugged and Furuya looked clueless. Haruichi sighed, but couldn't help the smile that made its way to his face.

When they were called back to the bus, the teacher announced a change in partners. Eijun and Tooru would switch partners for the remainder of the trip. The brown haired pitcher grinned and wrapped an arm around Haruichi while sticking his tongue out at Furuya.

* * *

**So here's part two. They will be short, little snapshots of what happens rather than me trying and failing to write about trips to other parts of Japan when I've never been there and when I've never been on a school trip like that.**

**If there's anything in particular you want me to touch on, let me know, since I'm still not sure where I'm going with this. and I'll explain Eijun's behavior later ;P**


End file.
